The invention concerns an intervertebral disk prosthesis or an artificial vertebral body.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,975 Main et al. a vertebra prosthesis is known, that comprises an expandable bellows as the basic body. The bellows is made from a flexible material, that allows an expansion of the bellows. However, in the case of this bellows basically one deals with a passive element, that through an opening can be filled with a fluid, while the bellows passively stretches. Thus in the case of this known device it lacks an active elastic element that could flexibly absorb the loads. In addition, a further disadvantage of this known vertebral body prosthesis is that subsequently it has to be filled with a fluid, e.g. a methacrylate (in particular methyl methacrylate MMA), representing considerable risks.
From WO 00/35383 Dimso, an intervertebral disk prosthesis of the generic type is known. This known intervertebral disk prosthesis comprises a compressible body between two plates, said body is enveloped by a bellows-like jacket. The disadvantage of this known intervertebral disk prosthesis is its low stiffness.